1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to artist supplies and, more particularly, to easels for holding a panel during painting.
Easels are, of course well known. There are many styles and sizes of easels that are useful for a number of purposes.
However, artists have a need for an easel with special features. Often an artist will travel to a site and make either a sketch or an actual painting. He may not know in advance exactly what size panel he is going to use. The size of panel to be used will vary depending upon what image presents itself to the artist and his imagination. He may take along several different sizes of panels and then decide at each site which one he will use.
Therefore an easel that is adapted to hold different size panels is a useful device.
Sometimes, the panel will actually have a greater width than that of the easel. Therefore an easel that is adapted to hold a panel that is larger than the easel itself is, at times, especially useful.
Furthermore, in addition to merely holding the panel, it is desirable to secure the panel to the easel. This is useful because as the artist makes brush strokes upon the panel, a panel that is secured to the easel is less likely to move, thus making it easier to inscribe the envisioned image thereupon.
Therefore, an easel that is adapted to secure the panel thereto is also a useful device.
Furthermore, another problem arises in trying to secure a panel to an easel in that the means to hold the panel in place may interfere with the actual brush strokes.
There may be an obstruction presented by the mechanism which secures the panel so that an artist cannot make a free-flowing brush stroke in the area. This inhibits use of the panel by the artist.
The mechanism to secure the panel may also make contact with a brush the artist is using in such a manner so as to "squeegee" (i.e.; squeeze) paint off of the brush. This is more likely to happen when a large surface is exposed above the panel in direct line with the brush strokes. The large surface tends to scrape the paint off of the brush as contact is made. When this happens it causes paint to accumulate and to run down the panel, sometimes doing considerable damage to the work in process.
Ideally the method to hold the panel to the easel should not pose any large protruding piece that could then interfere with the brush strokes by the artist or squeegee a significant quantity of paint off of the brush.
Another requirement is that the easel, including any mechanism to hold the panel thereto, be pleasing in appearance. An artist is endeavoring to create a work of art that is a thing of beauty. That objective can hardly be aided if there is ugliness in any of the supplies and equipment which the artist uses.
Quite the contrary is true. An easel that is pleasing in appearance, especially when viewed from all angles, contributes to the beauty of the work in process by helping to keep the artist inspired and filled with thoughts of beauty and perfection.
This is not a minor point to consider. Indeed the artist sees the easel every time his gaze moves from the scene he is painting to the actual work in process. If the easel is generally appealing in appearance the inspired state of mind of the artist is maintained during the many transitions back and forth between the painting and the actual scene.
Therefore much thought and ingenuity are necessary to create an easel that is both functionally and aesthetically correct. If the easel satisfied only the functional requirements, it would neither contribute to great works of art nor would it be well accepted by professional artists.
Accordingly there exists today a need for an easel that is adapted to hold different size panels, to secure the panel to the easel including a panel that is larger than the easel itself, and which does not significantly interfere with the brush strokes of the artist, and is also pleasing in appearance.
Clearly, such an apparatus is a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Easels are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these and similar types of devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,070 to Maxwell, Mar. 14, 1916;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,510 to Christensen, Apr. 3, 1917;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,703 to Dumas, Jul. 18, 1950;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,933 to Brooks et al, Aug. 18, 1953;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,928 to Angell, Jan. 13, 1959;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,200 to Endlich, Jun. 14, 1960;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,742 to Barg, Jun. 27, 1972;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,224 to Fuhri, Dec. 6, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,630 to Fuhri, Feb. 8, 1983;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,547 to Hsieh, Nov. 17, 1992;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,144 to Maier, Sept. 20, 1994; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,651 to Maier, Aug. 12, 1997.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.